Cuando te Enamoras de Kyle
by Gazajar
Summary: Stan y Kyle llevan rato enamorados pero siempre que van a dar un paso algo malo pasa.
1. Cuando te Enamoras de Kyle

**Cuando te Enamoras de Kyle**

A Stan siempre le gusto Kyle pero ¿Tendrá algún día el valor de decírselo?

Stan, Kyle Kenny y Cartman estaban en la casa del primero terminando la tarea.

-Hey maricas, yo ya me voy. Esto es aburrido. –Dijo Cartmn mientras abría la puerta para irse.

-Con esas ganas vas a sacar un cero, gordo. –Reclamo Kyle.

-¿Y? Judío… -Respondió de malas ganas mientras se iba.

-Maldito gordo. –Murmuro Kyle. -¿Ya terminaron?

-Si…

-Si.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Kyle desde la silla del escritorio, mientras ojeaba su tarea.

-No lo sé, Ky. –Respondió Stan mientras desde la cama le lanzó un almohadón a Kenny para llamar su atención.

-Kenny miro a Stan quien le iso un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta. Kenny entendió el mensaje y se puso de pie. –Bueno yo ya me voy chicos.

-Ho… ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Si le dije a Karen que jugaría con ella. –Mintió el rubio mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. –Hasta mañana. –Se despidió saludando con la mano.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Kenny.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora ky?

-No lo se…

-Mmm. Oye ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si… un poco.

-Iré a buscar algo para comer. –Alerto Stan poniéndose de pie.

-Te espero. –Contesto Kyle con una sonrisa.

…...

-Hey Ky. Toma. –Dijo están mientras le pasaba un Sándwich al pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –Respondió Stan comiendo el sujo

-Kyle mordió el sándwich, y Stan lo miraba como si viera un conejito comiendo su zanahoria.

-Kyle daba mordiscos al Sándwich mientras seguía ojeando sus libros y cuadernos.

-Stan no pudo evitar sentir ternura mientras miraba a Kyle comer tan de cerca. Pero la ternura y la comida combinadas no eran buenos para su estómago. Stan sintió ganas de vomitar, pero lo que paso de su estómago a su boca se lo trago.

-¿Qué ocurre Stan? –pregunto Kyle viendo la cara de asco de su amigo.

-Nada Ky. Solo son náuseas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Kyle con carita de ángel preocupado. Algo que empeoro el deseo de vomitar de Stan.

-Si Ky, no te preocupes. Iré al baño por si acaso. –Contesto el pelinegro dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

-Si te sientes mal ¡Me avisas! –Pidió Kyle antes de oír el portazo que Stan daba a la puerta del baño.

-Stan prácticamente con la cara metida en el inodoro, no podía parar de vomitar. –Sin dudas mi cuerpo me odia. –Se dijo para sí.

-Stan ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si… -Dijo Stan abriendo la puerta con pinta de estar más calmado.

-¿Seguro? ¿Te cayó mal la comida?

-Seguramente. –Mintió el pelinegro sabiendo que no se trataba de eso. –Pero en realidad es tu culpa Ky… -Pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hasta la sala quedándose cerca de Stan por si lo necesitaba.

-No se… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Quisiera violarte. –Se dijo Stan para sus adentros. –Si quieres vemos la televisión.

-Si quieres…

…...

Ambos chicos se sentaron sobre el sillón de la sala, y Stan prendió el televisor comenzó a cambiar canal por canal. Tanto Kyle como su mejor amigo no notaron nada interesante mientras veían los distintos canales.

-Hay por Dios. Que aburrido. –Se quejó Stan mientras apretaba una y otra ves el mismo botón del control.

-Si lo se…

-Stan dejo de pasar los canales y se acercó a Kyle. –Perdona por tenerte tan aburrido.

-Je, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa.

-Stan sonrió. –Pero se cómo acerté reír aun sin no te diviertes. –Señalo Stan al tiempo que pasaba su mano por debajo del gorro de Kyle.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kyle y unos segundos después se comenzó a retorcer por las cosquillas que su amigo le hacía. –Basta ¡Basta! ¡Stan para..! –Suplicaba entre quejas y risas.

-Stan paro las cosquillas y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

-Kyle se calmó tomo aire y luego se paró para perseguir a Stan.

-Stan llego a su habitación y cuando dio l vuelta Kyle se le abalanzo empujándolo a la cama. Stan callo bruscamente sobre la cama, y Kyle sobre el con su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos se reían mientras Kyle se levantaba un poco para ver mejor a Stan.

-Eres malo Stan.

-Jeje ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque sabes que odio las cosquillas! –Grito Kyle mientras ambos seguían riendo.

-Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama para luego mirarse con ternura.

…

Stan y Kyle volvieron a la sala todavía riendo de sus tonterías y juegos medio bruscos.

-No agás eso de nuevo… -Pidió el menor con su mochila en mano. Pues ya era hora de volver a su casa.

-Stan río. –Está bien Ky. No te enojes. –Suplico Stan con cara de enamorado.

-No me enojo Stan. No con tigo. –Dijo Kyle mientras inconscientemente se acercó al rostro de Stan.

-Que ternura… -Declaro el pelinegro mientras también se acercó al rostro de Kyle.

Ambos se comenzaron a acercar al otro. Pararon un segundo para mirarse a los ojos, Stan poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kyle y luego lo acerco más a él. Apenas rosaron sus narices cuando alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que los dos enamorados quedaran a tres pasos de distancia el uno del otro.

-Hey Stan perdona creo que olvide mi libro aquí. –Interrumpió un joven rubio. -¿Están bien? –Pregunto al ver a sus amigos mirándose con ojos de tristeza.

-…

-…

-¿Chicos?

-Kyle se quedó mirando a Stan esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, pero el no hizo nada. –Adiós Stan. –Fue todo lo que dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos. Paso al lado de Kenny pero a penas lo miro.

-Stan se acercó al rubio con cara de asesino mientras este veía a su amigo alejarse. -¿Le pasa algo? –Pregunto mientras volteaba ver a Stan.

-Stan miro a su amigo como diciendo que se muera.

-¿Qué?

-…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que ice!?

…**...**

**Hay por Dios este Kenny ¿Les molí las esperanzas? **

**¿Saben? Hay muchas cosas que me gustan en este mundo ¿Les cuento dos de mis favoritos? **

**Style y trollar a la gente XD**

**No se nojen… nomas andaba jodiendo (?**

**Saludos n.n**


	2. Las Muertes de Kenny

**Las Muertes de Kenny**

**Okey admítanlo. La joda del capítulo pasado estuvo buena. Pero como vi que a mas todos les gusto, o le dio gracia asi que lo voy a seguir. **

Todo estaba normal, solo que Stan tenía un secreto, un secreto que se estaba volviendo una carga. Tenía que decirle a Kyle lo que sentía rápido, pero Stan no contó con que su mala suerte y las muertes de Kenny fueran de la mano…

Kyle estaba sentado junto a Stan. Frente a ellos Cartman y Kenny. En clases de ciencias, los cuatro como un equipo, a 10 minutos de terminar la clase… En algún momento Cartman se levantó solo para coquetearle o fastidiarle a Wendy, Stan hacia las anotaciones, Kenny mezclaba químicos y de más sustancias apenas poniendo atención a los riesgos de hacerlo mal, y Kyle también mezclaba algunas cosas mientras vigilaba que Stan hiciera las anotaciones como se debía.

-Stan se giró a mirar a Cartman, quien no dejaba de decirle chorradas sin sentido a Wendy. –Gordo patético. –Comento un tanto enojado.

-Kyle puso cara de asesina. -¿Sigues queriendo a Wendy? –Pregunto con aire de celos.

-No, no es eso Ky. Solo que jode la forma de ser de Cartman.

-Kenny miro a Kyle, parecía morir de celos pero dejo que ellos hablaran.

-Es un idiota lo se…

-Sobre todo con tigo.

-Si… ¿Porque siempre tiene que estar molestando?

-Porque le sigues el juego. -Señalo el pelinegro.

-Kyle lo miro de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa Ky?

-Odio cuando dices eso.

-Pero es cierto Ky…

-Tú piensas eso porque no te jode todo el tiempo. –Aclaro Kyle con tono de tristeza.

-Stan se puso triste por ofender a su amigo. –Anda Ky no te pongas mal, es mucho más linda tu sonrisa. No vale que tu te pongas mal por las idioteces de ese gordo.

-Kyle sonrió ante el comentario.

-Kenny los miro en silencio ya ni siquiera miraba que cosas toxicas mezclaba en un frasco…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a los lados para ver si alguien los escuchaba.

-Bueno Ky… Yo…

-Kyle miro fijo a Stan quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. -Dime Stan.

-Es que… -Continúo Stan pero antes de poder decir algo más una buena explosión llamo la atención de todo el salón. Era Kenny que quien sabe con que se había distraído como para tirar unos frascos por accidente.

-Kyle y Satan miraron donde la última ves estaba Kenny, pues ahora no quedaba nada de él.

-Oh Dios mio, mataron a Kenny.

-Hijos de Puta!

…

Stan junto con Kyle salieron de clases y buscaron a Kenny. Sabían que si resucitaba tan seguido entonces seguro estaba aún en la escuela.

-Pobre Kenny. Me apenaría que un día ya no pueda resucitar. –Comento Kyle.

-Es triste que no pueda morir. Y que tal ves su poder no funcione por siempre…

-Es complicado.

-Si. –Respondió Stan. -Pero por suerte compensamos a recordar sus muertes.

-Si... -Kyle freno en seco haciendo que Stan se preocupara.

-¿Qué pasa Ky? –pregunto el pelinegro con tono de preocupación.

-Kyle miro el piso y se puso un tanto rojo. –S-Stan. –Dijo de forma nerviosa y tímida. -¿Que ibas a decir en el salón de clases?

-Stan pensó un segundo.

-Kenny los miraba subiendo las escaleras. Ya había vuelto en vida y los estaba buscando, pero no quiso interrumpir al hallarles en tal situación.

-Kyle siempre fuimos los mejores amigos… -Dijo Stan mientras le quitaba la ushanka, al tiempo que acariciaba los mechones de Kyle. –Pero yo… -Continúo acercándose más al menor.

-Stan… -Dijo Kyle a modo de susurro.

-Kenny estaba en primera fila disfrutando la escena de abajo, pero alguien detrás de él lo empujo sin querer y cayo rodando. El golpe llamo la atención de sus amigos que olvidaron por completo su charla anterior.

-Oh Dios mio, mataron a Kenny. –Dijo Stan sorprendido.

-Hijos de Puta! –Siguió Kyle sin entender bien lo ocurrido.

Muerto por segunda ves ese día, logrando de algún modo fastidiar la suerte y oportunidades de Stan. Pero no era su culpa que sus muertes fuesen impredecibles. Kenny también se sentía mal por joder los momentos de sus amigos, pero nada podia hacer...

…

-Kenny, reviviendo por segunda ves ese día, Kyle y Stan se quedaron después de clases limpiando el salón de ciencias por el desastre provocado. No tenían idea de como Cartman se había salvado de ayudarles, pero no les importo mucho, de haberse quedado no hubiera echo nada.

-Kyle camino llevando unos cuantos frascos (con quien sabe que adentro) pero por un mal paso tropezó y casi cae al suelo.

-Cuidado Ky. -Dijo Stan ayudando a que no se caiga. -¿Te ayudo con eso? -Dijo tomando algunos frascos de los brazos del menor.

-Gracias Stan. -Agradeció Kyle mientras comenzaron a dejar las distintas sustancias en su lugar.

-Kenny termino de limpiar lo suyo y se acerco a la ventana para mirar el paisaje. Ojeo el árbol del patio y noto algo lindo de la vida. -Un nido. -Comento.

-¿Donde? -Pregunto Stan asomándose a la ventana.

-Ese de aya. Mira. -Señalo Kyle también mirando por la ventana. -Que lindo...

-Stan lo miro sonriendo. -Si lo se...

-Mas para ti. -Siguió Kyle mirándolo también sonriente.

-Olvidándose de Kenny, Stan se dedico a acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo casi sin darse cuanta de lo que hacia.

-Kenny miro a ambos mirándose con ternura y luego miro solo unos segundos el nido para recordar lo bello de la vida. Pero se asusto mucho al hacerlo. -He... ¿Chicos?

-¿¡Que Kenny!? -Pregunto Kyle fastidiado.

-Kenny señalo en nido. -Se va a caer uno de los huevos.

-¿¡Como!? -Se altero Stan.

-Hay no... -Dijo Kyle mientras el huevo comenzó a decender.

-Como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta, Kenny sin pensarlo se tiro por la ventana y atrapo el huevo. -¡Te tengo! -Grito sin mirar donde estaba.

-¡Kenny! -Gritaron sus amigos.

-Kenny miro para abajo y sus ojos se abrieron como si nada. Comenzó a caer arrojando el huevo hacia arriba.

-Kyle al ver caer el huevo por segunda ves se estiro para alcanzarlo evitando caerse.

-Ambos se asomaron a mirar a Kenny ya bañado en sangre en el piso de afuera.

-Ah... ¡Carajo! ¿¡Otra ves!? -Protesto Stan.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA! -Grito Kyle como si se lo dijera a quien elije el destino de Kenny.

**(¡Hey esperen! ¡Esa soy yo! ¬¬) **

…**...**

**Bueno asta acá llegamos por ahora. **

**¿Que? No es mi culpa si Kenny no puede morir ni mantenerse vivo :P**

**Pero todos lo pensaron ¿No? Pobre Stan. **

**Espero que al menos les este gustando...**

**Que la pasen lindo.**

**Saludos. n.n**


	3. Mechones Rojos

**Mechones Rojos**

A todo el mundo le encantaban los mechones rojizos de Kyle, y nadie lograba comprender porque siempre los escondía. Por eso Cartman, Kenny, y principalmente Stan, siempre le estaban jodiendo para poder quitarle la ushanka.

-Kyle corrió tratando de que Stan no lo alcanzara. -¡Ya déjenme! –Pidió. -Anda Ky… Te ves bien sin el gorro. –Dijo Stan tirándose al piso al intentar atrapar a Kyle.

-¡Ven aquí! –Grito Kenny a mitad de las escaleras serrándole el paso.

-¡NO! –Kyle sujeto fuerte las orejas de su gorro y al darse vuelta se topo con Stan.

-Ya no tienes…

-Salida Kyle. –Gritaron Kenny y Stan arrojándose sobre Kyle.

-Pero el pelirrojo se agacho y estos dos chocaron de cabeza.

-¡HAY! –Se quejo Stan cayendo sobre los escalones.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se asusto Kenny tratando de hacer malabares con los brazos para no caer.

-Kyle se reincorporo y sujeto al rubio del brazo para no verlo morir otra vez.

-Stan aprovecho y trato de atrapar a su Ky nuevamente.

-El chico de los mechones rojizos se percato de esto, y aun sosteniendo a Kenny, lo lanzo contra Stan haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre los escalones.

-Hay… -Se quejaron los chicos.

-Kyle bajo las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Alto hay judío! –Exigió Cartman saltando sobre el sillón luego sobre el espaldar y lanzándose sobre su "amigo".

-Kyle se movió hacia un costado y el gordo callo de cara al piso. –Jaja caíste como una morsa. –Se burlo y salió por la puerta.

-Maldito… judío... –Exclamo Cartman todavía con la cara pegada al piso.

-¡Bien hecho gordo! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! –Reclamo el pelinegro mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Cállate. Estúpido hippie! –Contesto el castaño apenas separando la cara del cuerpo.

-Jeje.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Kenny? –Pregunto Stan.

-Que es verdad lo que Kyle dijo. Cartman cayó como una morsa. –Aclaro el rubio y ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Ohhh ¡Cállate Kenny! –Ordeno el castaño dando un golpe con el puño al suelo.

…

Kyle estaba en su habitación todavía riendo cada vez que recordaba la según el "gloriosa caída de Cartman". Pero no lo entendía ¿Ni siquiera sus amigos podían respetar su preciada ushanka? Ya era una costumbre que las chicas siempre se la estuvieran arrebatando en el momento más inesperado, del mismo modo que funcionan las muertes de Kenny, pero desde que sus amigos comenzaron a hacerlo era una gran molestia.

-Kyle escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta y fue a ver quién era.

-Hola Ky. –Saludo Stan.

-Hola Stan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a asegurarme que no te hallas enojado.

-A veces me enoja un poco ¡Sabes?

-Lo siento.

-No… Está bien

-Ky… solo jugábamos.

-Lo se Stan no te preocupes.

-Está bien… Oye… ¿Con que te ensuciaste? –Pregunto Stan mirando hacia el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kyle bajando la mirada.

-¡Caíste! -Grito el pelinegro quitándole la ushanka a su amigo y entrando a la casa.

-¡Stan! ¡Dámela! –Suplico el chico pelirrojo corriendo hasta donde Stan.

-Tómala Kenny. –Dijo Stan lanzándole el gorro al nombrado que entro a la casa junto con Cartman.

-¡Kenny. NO! ¡Dámela! –Chillo Kyle como si le quitaran algo importante.

-Atrápalo gordo. –Dijo el rubio lanzándole el objeto a Cartman.

-Cartman lo atrapo. -¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO! -Grito lanzando el gorro con furia a Kenny como si le lanzara un cuchillo.

-Kenny lo atrapo y salto para que Kyle no se la arrebatara devolviéndosela a Stan.

-¡NO! –Chillo el pelirrojo con aire de miedo.

…...

Los chicos estuvieron molestando a Kyle hasta que Stan finalmente se apiado y se la devolvió. Kyle lucia enojado pero la dejo pasar, solo porque sus amigos estaban jugando.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Me vale madre. No toquen jamás mi gorro. –Advirtió Kyle con rostro de asesino.

-Cálmate judío. –Pidió Cartman con cierto aire de miedo.

-Vamos arriba. –Dijo el dueño de la casa y todos subieron a su habitación.

-¿Que podemos ver? –Pregunto cierto rubio desde el piso, boca abajo, y mirando el televisor de la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Documentales? –Pregunto Stan desde una punta de la cama.

-¡Programa de asesinos! –Exigió Cartman sentado en el piso.

-¡Películas sucias! –Pidió Kenny.

-Creo que iban a pasar una película de horror. –Interrumpió Kyle callando de una vez las malas ideas de sus amigos.

-Okey.

-Buena idea judío…

-Como gustes Ky…

-Kyle pasó canal por canal hasta encontrar la película mencionada.

…...

Todos estaban mirando la película. Todos salvo Stan, que se sentía mal por haber fastidiado a Kyle y su ushanka.

-Hey Ky. –Susurro. –Perdona lo de antes. No era mi intención molestarte.

-Kyle le sonrió.-No pasa nada Stan. Te perdono.

-Stan también le sonrió. –Gracias.

-Aun así no sé por qué todos hacen eso…

-Es que te ves lindo sin ella…

-¿Y con ella?

-Siempre lo eres Ky… Solo que esos dulces y tan extraños mechoncitos tuyos… -Aclaro Stan mientras pasaba su mano por debajo de la ushanka.

-Stan… -Murmuro Kyle mientras se ponía un tanto rojo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Par de maricas! ¿¡Se quieren callar!? –Pidió a gritos Cartman haciendo recordar a sus amigos que no estaban solos, y que a la vez se sonrojaran por eso. Acto seguido los dos se alejaron un poco y no volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna, completamente enrojecidos.

…

**-¿Y hay lo tienen! Esta vez no fue mi culpa. No tengo poder sobre el gordo (?**

**Por ende la culpa es suya (?**

**Bueno ya abran notado que…**

***Odio a Cartman.**

***Mi favorito es Kyle. **

***Amo hacer que Stan le acaricie esa melena a Kyle.**

**Kenny: Ama cagar el amor entre ellos y culpar a los demás. **

**-¡No te salgas del guion Kenny! **

**-Saludos. n.n **


	4. Rivales

**Rivales **

Kyle sabe que Stan ya no lo ve solo como un amigo, y quiere que sea él quien lo admita. Pero lo que no sabe es que Marsh tiene competencia…

-Kenny escucho a Kyle llorar sentado en las escaleras. –Kyle… ¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada. –Mintió el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

-Kenny suspiro. -¿Alguien te molesto?

-No…

-¿Una mala nota?

-Kyle niega con la cabeza y derrama mas lagrimas.

-Kenny pensó un momento y luego coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. -¿Fue Stan?

-Kyle solo lo miro con ojos de afirmación.

-Stan que estaba buscando a Kyle. Al verlo con Kenny, solo se limito a observar que asían desde el escalón más alto de la escalera.

-Kenny volvió a suspirar. -¿Qué hiso ahora?

-Lo de siempre me dice que tiene algo que decirme, me hace sentir que solo importo yo, y después sale corriendo o vomita. –Respondió Kyle y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo habría hecho.

-Kenny lo miro triste. A él le gustaba Kyle no quería verlo sufrir por que Stan fuera un cobarde, pero Kyle amaba a Stan y Stan a Kyle ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo aceptar la realidad y quererlos como amigos. –Kyle no llores por favor.

-Kyle solo lo ignoro.

-Kenny en serio no quería verlo llorar, así que rodeo al chico con ambos brazos y en un abrazo hiso que el pelirrojo se recostara sobre su pecho. –Intenta calmarte Kyle.

-Kyle dejo de llorar en cosa de segundos. No sabía si quedarse así, o alejarse de Kenny, pero así se sentía a salvo e incluso correspondió el abrazo.

-Kenny puso su mano sobre el gorro del más joven y froto suavemente. -¿Mejor?

-Si…

-Stan que seguía mirando la escena miro a Kenny con odio y furia.

-Con el paso de los minutos Kenny se percato de esa mirada fría como la nieve y cuando giro la cabeza vio a Stan.

-El pelinegro solo lo continúo mirando con odio. Apretó los dientes, y negó con la cabeza como si dijera: "Traidor".

-El rubio lo miro triste no quería pelear con sus amigos. -¿Ya están bien Kyle?

-Si gracias Kenny. –Dicho esto solo el timbre que anunciaba podían retirarse a sus casas.

-Parece que ya es hora de irse.

-Si… ¿Vienes Kenny?

-No… debo hacer algo antes. Disculpa.

-Está bien. Adiós Kenny. –Se despidió el menor y el rubio le sonrió saludando con la mano.

-Con Kyle lejos Kenny miro hacia arriba con miedo pero se sorprendió al ver que Stan ya no estaba. –Carajo ¿Pero que hice? -Se pregunto a sí mismo.

…..

Stan no lo podía creer ¡Castigo a último minuto! ¿Por no espero a salir de la escuela para golpear a Cartman? Pero no tuvo que hacer llorar a Kyle, enojarse con Kenny, y desahogarse con Cartman ¿Muy bien hecho Stan! Ahora por eso se encontraba castigado.

-Stan suspiro desde su asiento. –Soy una mierda. –Se dijo a si mismo recordando lo ocurrido con Kyle. –Tenía que salir corriendo. Soy un cobarde. –Stan miro quien mas estaba en el salón de castigo.

-Damien, Bebe y Clyde tan aburridos como él.

-El pelinegro suspiro al ver quienes más lo acompañaban. Le extraño que Craig no estuviera allí, y por coincidencia vio a Craig por la ventana… Pero no estaba solo. -¿¡Pero qué carajo!? –Grito pegando su cara al vidrio como si ni estuviera hay.

-Por la ventana se podía ver a Kyle Y Craig. Stan pensó que estará con Kenny, pero se descuido más de la cuenta. –Pedasho de merda… -Se quejo con la cara todavía pegada al vidrio. Stan se enojaba todavía más al ver la escena de afuera.

…..

-No me mientas se que estuviste llorando ¿Qué paso?

-Nada…

-Entonces ¿Por qué las mejillas rojas y mojadas?

-Kyle bajo la cabeza. –Estoy bien.

-Craig puso mala cara. -¿Fue Marsh verdad?

-No…

-Kyle no me mientas. –Insistió el pelinegro tomándolo de los hombros.

-Craig ya pare no estoy llorando.

-Pero antes si…

-Ya se pero Stan no lo hace a propósito.

-Si no lo hace a propósito ¿Por qué siempre qué lloras es por su culpa?

-Kyle bajo la cabeza otra vez. Pensó la pregunta de Craig, el tenia razón, y Kyle dejo caer sus lágrimas por segunda vez.

-Perdóname no quiero que llores. No quise decir eso. –Se arrepintió el pelinegro abrazando al chico frente a él.

-Pero tienes razón. –Respondió el pelirrojo aferrándose a Craig.

-No, no, no no no… Olvida que dije eso. Es imposible que alguien quiera lastimarte así.

-Craig...

-El nombrado lo miro a los ojos y se dedico a limpiar sus lágrimas. –Ya no llores, por favor.

-Kyle sonrió por el buen trato. –De acuerdo. .

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-N-No te molestes.

-No es problema, vamos.

-Como quieras. Gracias Craig.

-No hay de qué. –Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué solo eres así con migo?

-No lo sé… Siento la necesidad de cuidarte. –Respondió con sinceridad, tomándolo de la mano.

-Kyle solo le sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Craig.

-Y sobre Stan… -Dijo de la nada. –Entiendo que te guste, pero no dejes que te lastime ¿Si?

-Prometido.

-Craig le sonrió.

-Gracias por preocuparte. –Siguió el más joven. –De verdad gracias. –Termino diciendo mientras se acerco más al mayor al tiempo que continuaban caminando.

…...

-Solo lo estaba consolando Stan.

-¡No jodas Kenny se que te gusta!

-…

-…

-Yo no lo sabria cuidar como tu.

-… -Stan miro raro a su amigo.

-Tu eres lo que merese.

-Kenny…

-¿Que?

-Gracias.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Ambos?

-Si. Por que quiero poner a mis Amigos primero.

-Kenny.

-Esta bien Stan. Solo cuida de Kyle.

-Lo are.

-Y ya deja de ser tan cobarde… ¬¬

-¡CALLATE! ¬¬

…

**Okey, si se que es un enrriedo pero bueno.**

**Si lo se, no ando muy inspirada me siento con pogas energias… Disculpenme. **

**Bueno… nos vemos cuando me salte otra idea… :/**

**PD: Ando un poquito emo. Lolamento. **

**Saludos… u.u **


End file.
